Zutara Week '12
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: See ya next year folks. Serendipity: finding. Momentous: important. Transcend: beyond. Whimsical: childish. Heartstrings: fear. Faded: disappearing. Seasons: differences
1. Chapter 1

Serendipity: Finding what you weren't looking for.

**Disclaimer: don't own Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, the JD or Doctor Who.**

If he said he was looking for her, he'd be wrong. He actually intact was NOT looking for her. Not in the slightest. He'd taken more hours at "The Jasmine Dragon" to get away from Mai. The people, the noises, the smell, Uncle, there was nothing she didn't hate about that place. She especially loved to tell him about how much she hated the JD, and how much he smelled of it after work. "It's like you rolled in coffee and tea for four hours," she would say.

He explained that after Lu Ten had died overseas in Iraq, Iroh blamed himself and needed family now more than ever. "He's still grieving, Mai. Like when your dog died." Mai's dog, Firelily, had died when she was ten because the dog ran out in front of a truck. Mai proceeded to hate the world, proclaiming it was horribly cruel. She especially hated talking about Firelily, claiming "It's still too vivid," even though she was almost 18.

Katara had been trying to get away from...everyone. Her boyfriend, Jet, had just proven himself to just want her for the bragging rights. To tell his cronies he'd laid the class busybody. Sokka went ballistic, claiming she couldn't take care of herself. He only yelled at her when really she just needed a shoulder to cry on. Aang just went on about how there were better guys out there (namely him). Toph kept claiming she had known the guy was no good. And Suki...Katara was too ashamed of herself to talk to her, the girl who was her best friend.

At the JD, she could do her homework, all while avoiding her friends and family. She had anomnity there. No one seemed to WANT to know who she was.

"Can I take you're order?" Zuko asked Katara. He'd seen her in here every week. She never got anything. When Zuko mentioned her, Iroh went on about the "air of a lost soul, Nephew. Perhaps you have found a kindred spirit." Personally, Zuko did not think he was lost at all, but he'd learned too slowly to just keep his mouth shut to Iroh's wisdom.

"Nothing, unless you've got a time machine in that apron of yours," she said.

Katara had seen the young man with the scar around there. He seemed to know the owner well.

"Sorry, if I did, I wouldn't be here," he said. He started to walk away, but Katara's snort of laughter made him look back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"That was funny," she said.

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He turned and walked away. Iroh shook his head at the boy. Zuko just shrugged and moved to clear the next table.

Katara raised an eyebrow at his hasty retreat. He obviously didn't think he was funny at all.

"You need to be more sure of yourself," she found herself saying.

Zuko looked at her. "That's what my Uncle tells me," he said.

"Your Uncle is a smart man."

Zuko glanced at Iroh, who, thankfully, had not heard her.

"I'n sure he'd appreciate that," Zuko said as he began to clear once again.

There was silence for a few seconds of silence before Zuko had to leave.

"What do you recommend?" Katara asked.

Zuko almost dropped what he was carrying as he turned towards her. "Umm, the Jasmine tea is the best, that is, if Uncle brews it."

"What if you brewed it for me?" Katara asked, curious.

Zuko blushed. "I've been banned from making tea."

Katara laughed, Zuko colored deepened.

"That was funny," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just the way you said it. What can you make?"

Zuko thought earnestly for a moment. "Rolls. But only because my Mother showed me." He looked sad, Katara's hand instantly flew to her mother's necklace.

"Fine, I'll take a roll and some of you're Uncle's jasmine tea," she said.

She came almost everyday. She order the same thing, Zuko was right. He COULD make rolls. She told him about her brother and friends and he told her about Uncle and his mother. She never talked about Jet; he never mentioned his father.

"No one can make tea like Uncle can," said Zuko as he poured her tea. "You wanna hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure, I like jokes," she said.

"Um, well, I can't remember the first part, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'" He smiled a little,moping for praise. Katara was silent And Zuko colored. "It's better the way Uncle tells it."

Katara giggled at his akwardness.

Her brother was starting to get suspicious.

"Who is he?" he asked one night.

"Who is who?" asked Katara.

Sokka stroked his invisible beard. "I'm sure there's a Doctor Who joke in there somewhere. But anyway, you smile everyday when you come home. I thought I told you, you can't date until you're 34!"

Katara's eyebrow twitched. "First of all, it's 'The Doctor, that's who.' Second, I'm not dating anyone and won't for a long time."

This answer satisfied Sokka, well for the moment. Even if she wasn't dating him, there was definitely a boy, away that meant he was going to have to kill him.

Sokka followed his sister after school to the JD. He saw her sit down and he saw her talk to a boy. Sokka figured that was his que. He burst through the door (he faintly recalled a little bell announcing his presence.)

"Aha, I knew you were meeting someone!" he exclaimed.

"Sokka!" said Katara. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you." He turned on Zuko. "And just who are you?"

"Sokka!" said Katara again.

"Uh, hi, Zuko here," said Zuko.

"Sokka, he's just my waiter," said Katara.

Sokka squinted at him, then his eyes got big. "I know you! You're Ozai Agni's kid!"

The entire tea shop went silent. Everyone knew Ozai was a big crime boss in the city.

Zuko's head ducked down, his ears got red and his eyes burned with tears. "Yes, I am." He shrugged off his apron as he walked towards Iroh.

"I'm going home, Uncle," he said.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of me," he said as he took Zuko's apron.

Zuko left out the back door. The tea shop slowly regained noise. Katara held her head in her hands. Ozai's thugs had killed her mom in front of her.

Zuko walked to one of the most familiar snits in the world. His mother's grave. He criss-crossed his legs as he sat down.

"I don't get it mom," he said aloud. "Just as soon as I'm free of him, right when I feel like the Universe has finally forgiven me, _he_ just has to ruin it for me. I couldn't just keep this one friend! This one person I felt who could like me!" He bowed his head "I should be going back. Thanks for listening mom."

* * *

Katara didn't return to the JD for about a week. Zuko continued to work there. Mai broke up with him via text. "Zuko, I can't take this emotional roller coaster. We're over. P.S. Now you know how it feels." He couldn't have remembered feeling lighter.

Katara did return, much to his surprise. He expected her to slander his family from here to the moon. Instead she just crossed her arms and said "Explain."

He was only too happy to. He told her about how his father had killed his mother because she no longer interested him. He told her about Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. He told her about the scar on his face. She just listened until the very end.

"...And here I am, standing humbly before you," he said.

Her lips became a thin line. "My mom was killed by your dad, I saw it happen."

"Then there's something we have in common," he said.

"You're buying me a 'sorry' dinner. I like seafood. I'm free on Friday."

"I'll pick you up at 6."

* * *

**A/N: I don't wanna think about the plot holes and such. Just be thankful I even published this at all. I was seriously considering just Sonic screwing it and published it late. But my conscience wouldn't let me. So here it is, barely on time.**

**I honestly don't care if you review, I just would like if you don't flame. I know it sucks, but I wasn't trying to please you. I publish for the sake of writing, not to beg reviews from other people like me who have no lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

Momentous: Importaby decisions

Sometimes choices can affect your life forever. Zuko wasn't good with choices. The Crystal Catacombs would be a good example of his inability tonth ink things through. Katara on the othehand, overanalyzed everything to death until the opportunity had passed entirely. Which is why they disagreed so much earlier in the beginning of their marriage. They needed to reach a state of compromise, but they actually had to get there first.

"I think the name should be a Fire Nation name," said Zuko. "He...or she...will be the heir to the throne."

Before we delve deeper into their conversation, we must reach a state of understanding. Katara was not pregnant, and she was not planning on being so for a while. The two semi-newlyweds we're merely discussing origins of names before the baby came. Well, Zuko was trying to initiate a debate. Katara would have no part in this little conversation.

"Zuko, why does it really matter now?" she asked. "I'm not even pregnant."

"I know, but it's always good to be prepared."

Katara thought about it for a second. "Fine, but I'll have to think about the names first."

Zuko's shoulders sagged. "How do you feel about it right now?"

"It's a big decision Zuko," she said.

"It doesn't have to be, you're not pregnant," he said. "The name can just be a placeholder until we decide fully."

"I understand that, but once you name something, it starts becoming more real."

"Which is why I'm only considering origins of names. Like Fire Nation or Water Tribe."

"And you think the baby's name should be Fire Nation?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he or she will be the next Fire Lord."

She bit her lip. "But if it's Water Tribe, it would signify the union between our two nations."

Zuko sighed. "Why don't we just give him or her an Earth Kingdom name to signify peace. Or an Air Nomad namToni honor of them."

Kstars crinkled her nose. "No, he or she will definitely have to take after one of us."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Toph and Aang arrived a few days later. Katara presented the problem to them.

"I'm proud of you two for think this through ahead of time," Aang said.

Toph propped her feet up on the expensive coffee table. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said Zuko.

"A girl," said Katara.

They frowned at each other. Toph "hmmed" at this.

"And Sparky definitely wants a Fire Nation name, and Sugar Queen definitely wants a Water Tribe."

They both began to explain their logic. Toph held up her hand like she didn't want to hear.

"Well, if it's a boy, give it a Fire Nation name. If its a girl, give it a Water Tribe name," the earthbender said.

Zuko and Katara doubled back at Toph's infinite knowledge.

Aang put his arm around her. "I guess this hippy is getting to you," he said and kissed her cheek.

"You drag me around the works for political stuff, something had to rub off," she said.

Later, Katara and Zuko reveled in Topg's heaven sent knowledge.

"If it's a boy, his name will be Lu Ten," said Zuko. "For my Uncle."

"If it's a girl, her name is Kya," said Katara. "For my mom."

That was one problem solved.

A week later, Katara got news back from the doctor. She'd been pregnant this whole time. Who'da thunk?

* * *

**A/N: there's Taang in it, if you couldn't tell. I just couldn't help myself I love those two soooo much. **

**The kids a boy and he's name after Irohs son and he's gonna marry a princess from the Northern Water Trive cuz I'm the almighty authoress and I say so**

**So apparently u guys wigged out at how badly I hate my work. Chill dude, it's what separates me from the whiners. Anyway, same thing as yesterday. Don't care of you review, just hope u won't flame if you choose to review. Hate this chapter, too short and not funny. Not here to beg reviews I didn't earn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Transcend: sometimes friendships can last more than one lifetime.

"Zuko?" asked ab eight year old Katara.

"What Katara?" the ten year old asked.

"Do you think we'lbeget married someday?" she asked.

Zuko stuck out his tongue. "How could you say that?"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause you're a baby," said Zuko.

Katara humphed. "I'm not a baby. I'm eight!"

"You're still a baby," said Zuko.

"No! We're gonna get married and Sokka and Ty Lee are gonna get married and we'll all live happily ever after!" said Katara.

Zuko looked at her incredulously. "Does Sokka know he's marrying Ty Lee?"

Katara dug her toe into the dirt. "No," she said.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Katara's cheeks grew red. "No, but I'm sure he'll figure it out. You're mom says that love always wins in the end."

Zuko thought of his father and his mother. If that was love, he wanted no part of it.

"I'm never getting married!" said Zuko.

"But Zuko, you have to or else you'll never have babies and then they can't be Fire Lord!"

"And I guess you're gonna be my Fire Lady?"

"Well duh Zuko!" said Katara, her front teeth missing.

Zuko crossed his arms. "No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you snore!"

Katara's cheeks burned. "I do not!"

"Yes you do! Sokka told me!"

"Well he talks in his sleep! He talks about seal jerky a lot!"

Zuko tucked this away for later. "Why are you do sure you'll be my Fire Lady?"

"'Cause Uncle Iroh said opposites go together," she said. "I'm a waterbender and you're a firebender."

"So? There are other girl waterbenders," said Zuko.

"But how many of them want to marry you!" said Katara.

Zuko humphed and his cheeks turned red. "I'm not marrying you Katara!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't wanna!"

Katara fisted her hands on her hips like her mom. "Prince Zuko! You and I are gonna get married and we're gonna live happily ever after!"

That being said, she marched away nose in the air. Zuko couldn't believe her insolence.

* * *

The two did get married, but it wasn't an easy road. Her mother was killed, his mother left, his father scarred him. When they met again, they both felt as if they were meeting again for the first time. Like they had experienced lifetimes of pain and regret in between the ten years they didn't see each other.

Now when someone mentioned marriage, there was no question. He would be Fire Lord and she would be his Fire Lady.

* * *

**A/N: someone from Zutara Week is gonna yell at me I know it. This has absolutely nothing to do with the prompt. So sue me, at least I got it in on time.**

**Again, don't care if you review just don't flame if you do. I hate this one,probably my least favorite so far (and that's saying a lot) I tried to go beyond cliche but my brain wouldn't let me. Hell just froze over I can feel in it my knees**


	4. Chapter 4

Whimsical: childish.

_Pew. Pew._

"Katara, whayou're you doing?" Zuko asked his girlfriend.

Katara continued to aim her iPod at her boyfriend and tap her thumb on the screen. The iPod made a "pew"ing sound evertime she tapped her thumb.

"Don't worry," she said. "My phaser is on stun."

Zuko shook his head to remove the innuendo from his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"My phaser," said Katara like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I got this app that lets you have a phaser like in Star Trek. It's so cool! Try it!"

Zuko doubted her very much. "I fail to see how-" he started to say, but he pressed the button and the phaser made its noise. He had to admit, that was pretty cool. He aimed the phone at his girlfriend and pressed his thumb. Katara pretended to faint. She giggled at his expression.

He handed her the iPod and fished his own out of his pocket. He downloaded the app and a battle to the death began.

Later Sokka showed up at the apartment he and Zuko shared. He found himself in the midst of a battle zone. Katara grabbed his shoulders and used him as a shield as she walked across the living room to behind the couch.

"Hey," said Zuko. "That's not fair!"

"Blue Spirit Zuko, Blue Spirit," said Katara.

After being stunned several times, Sokka left the apartment again.

"Hey, it could be worse," he told himself. "He could have her pressed against the wall half naked. Great, now I have images."

Maybe Suki was free...

* * *

**A/N: my brothers do this...I had no idea what to do for this prompt. this works. Honestly I didn't like any of the prompts this year I have absolutely no inspiration from them at all.**

**Dont review. Just don't **


	5. Chapter 5

Heartstrings: fear

It was scary.

It was scary how she made him feel this much. Like his heart would burst if he didn't shout from the rooftops his love for her.

It was scary how he had managed to go most of his life without her, yet now couldn't go one day.

It was scary to think that his father, mother and sister would never experience this kind of love. The kind where you love someone so much, and they love you just as much.

It was scary to think she'd once hated him. Saw his face in her worst nightmares.

It was scary when he saved her, took lighting for her sake.

It was scary to think he might not have been here.

It was scary.


	6. Chapter 6

Faded: disapearing

When Katara saw Zuko with Mai trailing on his armother day, she couldn't help but think "Here we go again." Another day of jealous Zuko and annoying Mai. Of Zuko desperately trying to make his girlfriend happy when she wasn't capable of the emotion. Another day of Katara dying inside as she tried not to scream at him "Why? Why her? What does she have that I don't?"

She had a date with Haru tomorrow, more of a pity thing than anything. Toph was good friends with him and tought she needed someone. Toph and Aang knew about her feelings for Zuko, and tried to sympathize with her.

Sometimes she wondered if Zuko even knew that she still cared for him, at least as a friend. She thought they were friends, best friends even. Ever since she got Jet (her boyfriend at the time) to lay off him.

Sokka was clueless, he didn't understand why she didn't call Zuko after school anymore. Zuko was a good friend of his as well. He could see thshy the relationship between Zuko and Katara was fading, but he wasn't sure why.

Aang did his best to console her, giving his experience from crushing on her a few years ago.

"You're just gonna have to let it go Katara," he told her. "Honestly, that's the best thing you can do in this situation. You've got your date with Haru. He's a nice guy, he won't cheat on you like Jet did."

Katara knew that cheating was beneath Haru, and do she dated him. But there was always a wall between her. A part of her refused to let go of Zuko, that maybe he'd see his folly.

A few weeks later he did, well, sort of. Mai dumped him because he was "too emotional." Naturally he leaned on Katara for support afterward. He found that he had missed out on almost three months of Katara's life, and now had no idea what was going on with her. Now he had to compete for time with her new boyfriend Haru. This was frustrating in and of itself. Haru was nice enough, but he recognized the way they acted around each other. This made Zuko a threat.

Evenrurally he accused Katara of cheating, which resulted in his banishment from their group. Katara couldn't believe him, or Zuko.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at him when she saw him again.

"My fault?" he asked her.

"If you had just stayed with MaI, I would've gotten over you and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you mean 'gotten over' me?"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know!"

"I didn't, still don't actually!" he shouted back at her.

"I'm in love with you darnit!" Katara squeezed her mouth shut as well as her eyes, which started to sprout tears. She hastily made an exit and Suki followed after her.

Toph punched Zuko in the arm.

"You really are blind if you didn't know that," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't know how to end this one, do I just kinda ddon't want a bunch of reviews telling me to finish it or what happened or whatever. Katara is in love with Zuko, he doesn't love her back. Id like for Zutara to happen, but the plot for "Oh you loved me this whole time? Guees what I loved you too!" has been overdone **

**Don't review if you don't want to**


	7. Chapter 7

Seasons: differences

_Winter and spring. Sumer and fall. Four seasons, four loves._

Katara knew they were different, knew they didn't match. She wasn't blind. She knew his people were restless, didn't know when to say "No." Oh, Katara knew.

She knew about his land. People said there was eternal summer there. (Sokka would say those rumors were absurd. That there had to be a planting season and a harvest season and a really cold spell in between. "If you think logically.") People said that if you looked closely enough, you could see dragons.

Firebending. His element could hurt so much, yet provide so much warmth.

He was nothing like her. Where he was strong and passionate, she was cool and collected. Dark to his light after all.

He knew about the eternal winter she lived in, the waters that could freeze and drown. He knew about how they had to hunt for food, so vastly different from his own country. His mother said the water changed them, made them appreciate each other and their warmth.

Waterbending. Healers used it to save people. Yet a similar technique was deadly. Bloodbending. One of bendings only sins.

They knew they were different, but they couldn't really complain.

* * *

**A/N: I've been reading too much FMA and that's where I got the term I used for bloodbending.**

**Well that's it for this year. Next week I'll be writing for Makorra week so read that if you want. This has been fun though and I think I might start a Zutara Drabble fic soon. Bye**


End file.
